Strange Fascination
by CinnamonGrrlErin
Summary: Broken hearts are mended and old enemies are foes no longer.


Strange Fascination: A Labyrinth Story

By Erin

Author's Note: The title is taken from the song "Changes" by David Bowie. All other song lyrics in the story are courtesy of Oingo Boingo. When I first heard the song "Not My Slave" a few years ago, I immediately thought of how it could be used as the basis for a "Labyrinth" fan-fiction, but I never wrote the story until now. Comments, thoughts, and opinions can be e-mailed to me at My Slave"

Music and Lyrics by Oingo Boingo

With sadness in my heart and joy in my mind  
I thought about the ghosts that we've left behind.  
With everyone around telling us what to do  
with deafening sound whisper "I love you."  
The fire in your eyes-- may it never go out.  
The sweetness of your tears make it feel like night.  
I see no escape from the roles we always play  
What do we have to prove on this judgment day

You're missing the whole point-- you're not my little pet  
Don't throw away your life-- The game's not over yet  
I do not own your soul--don't want you in a cage  
I only want your heart to find that special place

You're mine now But you're not my sister  
You're mine now But you're not my slave  
You're mine But you're not my child  
You're mine now But you're not my slave  
You're mine now But you're not my slave

With sand in my heart and clouds in my head  
I thought about us both and the lives we've led.  
From pages in a book and pictures on a screen  
We shape ourselves like clay from someone else's dream.  
One second you are cast just like stones at my feet  
But I am not a king please don't worship me.  
With everyone around telling us what to do  
With deafening sound whisper "I love you."

You're missing the whole point-- you're not my little pet  
Don't throw away your life-- The game's not over yet  
I do not own your soul--don't want you in a cage  
I only want your heart to find that special place

You're mine now But you're not my sister  
You're mine now But you're not my slave  
You're mine But you're not my child  
You're mine now But you're not my slave  
You're mine But you're not my sister  
You're mine now But you're not my slave  
You're mine But you're not my child  
You're mine now But you're not my slave  
You're mine now But you're not my slave  
You're mine now But you're not my slave  
You're mine now But you're not my slave

The club was packed, as it always was on "'80's Fridays," with people who were mostly in their late 20's and early to mid 30's. They kept coming back week after week, to listen, and dance, to the music they grew up with: Duran Duran, The Cure, Oingo Boingo, Tears for Fears, David Bowie, Cyndi Lauper, The Bangles, and many other artists. Sarah Williams was no exception.

Now in her late 30's, she had recently started going to '80's Fridays at "Phantasmagoria" only a few weeks ago, after one of her younger friends had recommended it. At first she went out of mere curiosity, but soon became quite fascinated. Now, however, she felt she was almost compelled to return there week after week. Sarah went with her friends or a boyfriend at first, but she soon discovered that she'd rather go alone, to reminisce about her youth, either on the dance floor or at the bar.

Tonight, Sarah had decided to sit at a small table and nurse a drink, while she listened to the music. At the moment, the DJ had chosen to play a remix of "Fading Like a Flower," by Roxette, who had once been one of her favorite bands. Usually, she didn't care much for remixes, and they didn't often play them at "Phantasmagoria," but she quite liked this one.

"Busy tonight, huh?" said a man with short golden-reddish hair, as he sat down in the chair across from Sarah.

She looked at him frostily, annoyed to be disturbed out of her reverie. "Yes, it usually is. There'll probably be a '90's Night' in a few more years."

The man chuckled warmly, bringing a small smile to Sarah's face. "Yes, time does go by quickly, doesn't it? Don't you wish there were more hours to the day?"

"Sometimes." Sarah looked around, but all the other chairs in the place were taken.

"I hope I'm not bothering you, but as I said, it's very busy in here." He held out his hand. "You can call me Brian." As they shook hands, the "Fading Like a Flower" remix ended and "Flesh 'N' Blood" by Oingo Boingo came on. "Would you care to dance?"

"Sure," said Sarah, a little surprised. It had been almost 4 months since her boyfriend had left, and she hadn't had any intention of trying to find another one yet.

They walked onto the dance floor as Danny Elfman's unique voice sang out over them. "I'm not gonna give up the ghost, no not gonna give it up. 'Cause I haven't the strength to hold out too long. If we both hold on together we can make each other strong."

"Oingo Boingo has always been one of my favorite bands," said Sarah, trying to make conversation. "Danny Elfman has had such a wonderful solo career too."

The song ended. "What do you say we go get some fresh air?" Brian suggested.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, it's getting pretty hot in here."

They stepped out into the cool night air and walked a block or so down the street to a small park near the river. They stood overlooking the slow-moving water for awhile.

"I know who you really are," Sarah said quietly, without turning to look at the man standing next to her.

"It's been almost 23 years," murmured Jareth.

Sarah smiled. "Do you really think I would, or could, forget? Not even if it had been 200 years. You should know that."

He smiled, the streetlights making his mismatched eyes sparkle. "Once again, I have underestimated you." They stood in silence again for a few minutes. "I don't want to give up the ghost, Sarah. But things have changed; I am no longer a king. I don't want you to worship me."

Sarah turned and looked at the former Goblin King; once her foe, now her equal. "I never wanted you as my slave, Jareth. Maybe we should just put the past behind us." She held out her hand. After a moment's hesitation, he took hold of it. Together, they walked down the street, into the dawning of a new day.


End file.
